Vazruden
An armored Fel Orc, he is called Vazruden the Herald when flying around the tower of Hellfire Ramparts wing of the Hellfire Citadel instance in Hellfire Peninsula on his Nether Drake, Nazan. General Info *Level (Normal): 62 Elite *Level (Heroic): 72 Elite *Type: Humanoid Strategy Vazruden, along with his mount Nazan, is one of the last two bosses of Hellfire Ramparts. (Omor the Unscarred is the other.) The fight has two phases, and is similar to the Magmadar fight in Molten Core in phase 1 and fighting Onyxia in phase 2. Begin the fight by killing the two guards at the bottom of the ramp. After they die, Vazruden lands and fights; phase two begins when Vazrunden is close to death and Nazan and is much easier if you bring fire resist gear (particularly your tank) or potions. Of the two, phase two is far more difficult. If Vazruden is killed but the group wipes on Nazan, Vazruden can be looted, but he will only drop the letter. Although it is possible to loot this letter, after you wipe the boss is reset along with the two guards, so be careful. The rewards from this encounter drop from a chest that spawns in the middle of the platform. Tank-and-spank fight Tank-and-spank Vazruden, taking him down fast. (He isn't very tough but does hit fairly hard.) Keep an eye out for Nazan firing AOE fireballs from above, as they become a DOT when they land. If one hits you, move out of the fire fast. If no one is attacking him, Nazan may go after your healer, so it may be wise to have a ranged DPS or caster class distracting him. Nazan will land when Vazruden is close to dying (a high dps group can kill Vazruden fast enough so that he dies just as or slightly before Nazan lands), generally heading straight for your healer. Keep them at the back of the group, and taunt Nazan fast. Priests should be able to keep themselves safe by using fade as Nazan lands, to drop the threat they've built up whilst healing their tank. As a backup measure, they may want to cast Power Word: Shield on themselves at this point, just in case. When choosing your tank for this phase, consider that a rogue with 300 FR will take less damage from Nazan than a paladin with 100 FR will. Tank that lack FR should have a Greater Fire Protection Potion (even a Fire Protection Potion) to take when Nazan lands. Fire resist buffs, shaman totem, fire ward etc. is a good idea for this part. Having your tank turn Nazan away from the rest of the group is generally unfeasible when the opponent has an AoE fire attack, which then becomes a 500 per 2 seconds DoT, so the tank will be constantly moving away from them. If you're in front of Nazan and you're not the tank, move immediately. It is best to fight in the big ring, where an experienced tank may be able to move Nazan in a way that allows raid members to avoid the flames. Ask if your tank thinks they can do this beforehand. The best method for tanks do to this is to try to place Nazan in the middle of the ring and slowly rotate him around as his DOTs are placed down. This is for several reasons: First, it allows the tank to move out of the fire DOTs. Second, it allows some control over where the DOT will be placed. This allows the group and the tank to have good positional awareness of where the DOTs are and can avoid them easily. Third, it allows the rest of the party to easily move behind Nazan since they will have a fairly good understanding of which way he will be facing. A way that I have tried is simply tanking Nazan facing the path that you come down to reach the boss, and keeping the rest of the group in the circle area. Just make sure to move off his fireballs occasionally, you shouldn't need to turn the boss too much. Bridge Fight (Tank and Spank) The way i did this was by fighing the whole battle on the bridge with everyone else behind the tank, take down Vazruden in the same way as said before and when a fireball lands just move from side to side to get away from the fire, this part is fairly simple. When Nazan lands as before he will go for the priest but run straight past the tank, making it much easier for the tank to get aggro. Then turn him away from the rest of the group and try and move from side to side to keep out of his AoE fire breath. I found that a very easy way to tank this fight and we didnt lose a single person allthough we did have a very good group. (64 Lock, 64 Shammy, 61 Warrior(Me), 61 Druid and 61 Priest)(Champion of Norrath tactic (Azjol-Nerub)) Decoy Healer If Nazan is killing your priest when he lands, and your group includes a Druid or Paladin, you can try a "Decoy Healer" strategy to give your priest a fighting chance. The idea is that, until Vazruden dies, your Druid / Paladin main-heals while the priest does DPS. This keeps the priest off Nazan's agro list, so when Nazan lands he'll head for the decoy. If done with a Druid, they'll want to shift to Bear form as soon as Nazan hits the ground. This spares your Priest from Nazan's initial charge and gives your tank opportunity to build agro on Nazan. And even if the tanks taunt fails, at least Nazan isn't wailing on the priest. Once Nazan is on the ground, the priest picks up main-heal duties again. Anti-aircraft fight This is similar to the tank-and-spank, but can be better for parties that cannot handle both Nazan's claw and fire attacks at the same time for that long or for less experienced tanks. When Vazruden lands, have a tank on him and no one else touch him. When Nazan is in the sky, ranged DPS him until he is at roughly 50% health while dodging fireballs and healing the tank. After Nazan reaches 50% health, have all DPS go to Vazruden. When Nazan lands your tank should be exposed to the breath weapon for a much shorter time. You can DPS Nazan to 40%, but any lower and he will land early. Quests Vazruden drops an "Ominous Letter" quest-starter which leads to killing bosses in the Blood Furnace. * * Loot Note It's been said that the bosses leave empty corpses, with just quest loot. Instead a chest spawns to the side and the two pieces of loot from this encounter are in there. Make sure you don't leave the dungeon just because you don't see any corpses and think you got ripped off. The usual strategy putting Nazan in the center of the ring and rotating him as he breathes often has him dying over the chest, hiding it from view. Quotes Aggro *"You have faced many challenges... Pity they were all in vain! Soon your people will kneel to MY lord!" Death *"My lord... will be... the end of you!" Loot (Normal) Loot (Heroic) External Links *Thottbot (Normal) *Allakhazam (Normal) Category:Fel Orcs Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Hellfire Citadel